Don't Jump
by Lucy Nightray
Summary: Ele queria uma nova vida.Ela queria ele.Ele queria fazer aquilo do modo mais dificil e doloroso possivel.Ela,salva-lo.Ele queria morrer.Ela,que ele nao pulasse. Postado no site Nyah!Fanfiction,nao e plagio!


A noite estava chovendo,trovejando e nevando,tudo ao mesmo topo do monte dos Hokage,em Konoha,mais uma vida estava chegando ao fim.O garoto ruivo,que no maximo tinha uns 18 anos,olhou para baixo e derrubou uma ,a ultima de sua vida.

**_On top of the roof_**  
**_The air is so cold and so calm_**  
_(Em cima do telhado _  
_O ar é tão frio e tão calmo)_

A loira ve o movimento e liga para seu amigo,estagiario da policia.

"_Sasuke, movimento e esse no monte dos Hokage?"_

_"Tem um cara querendo se suicidar."_

_"Conhecido?"_

Silencio.

_"E o Gaara."_

Ino desligou o celular.

_"Gaara..."_

**_I say your name in silence_**  
**_You don't want to hear it right now_**  
_(Digo seu nome em silêncio _  
_Você não quer ouvi-lo agora)_

Ela se lembrou da ultima vez que viu Gaara.

_" "Ino,eu te amo."_

_"NANI?"-_foi a reacao de Ino.

_". do que qualquer sou uma besta.A unica razao pro meu coracao pulsar e _**_voce_**_."_

_"Gaara...eu nao estou a fim de um e legal,mas eu nao to a fim que role agora."_

_"Ino..."_

_"Tudo promete que voce vai ficar bem."_

_"_**_Vou._**_"_

_"Claro."_

_"Adeus,Ino."_

_O ruivo saiu queria que Ino o visse chorando."_

Era culpa dela?Ela chorava lutava contra as lagrimas.

**_The eyes of the city_**  
**_Are counting the tears falling down_**

_(Os olhos da cidade _  
_Contam as lágrimas que caem)_

_"Ele nao cumpriu a promessa."_

_**Each one a promise of everything**__**  
**__**You never found**_  
_(Cada uma é uma promessa de tudo que _  
_Você nunca_****_encontrou) _

**-GAARAAAA!**

Ela tinha que fazer algo.

-Nao pule,Gaara.

**_I scream into the night for you_**  
**_Don't make it true_**  
**_Don't jump_**  
**_The lights will not guide you through_**  
**_They're deceiving you_**  
**_Don't jump_**  
**_Don't let memories go_**  
**_Of me and you_**  
_(Eu grito na noite por você _  
_Não torne isso verdadeiro_  
_Não pule_  
_As luzes não irão guiá-la _  
_Elas estão enganando você _  
_Não pule _  
_Não deixe ir as memórias _  
_De mim e de você)_

_" todo mundo me olhando."_

**_The world is down there_**

**_Out of view_**

_(O mundo está lá em baixo_  
_Fora de vista)_

_"Gaara,faca isso por mim."_

**_Please,don't jump_**

_(Por favor,não pule)_

_"Eu ouvi um grito"_,pensou Gaara,_"quem era?"_

Ele abriu os olhos e viu Ino entrando na passagem para o topo do monte.

_"Droga."_

**_You open your eyes_**

**_But you can't remember what for_**

_(Abra seus olhos _  
_Mas você não se lembra pra que)_

_"Eu quero acabar com isso."_

Somewhere up there

You lost yourself in your pain

You dream of the end

To start all over again

(Em algum lugar,  
Você perdeu-se na sua dor  
Você sonha com o fim  
Pra começar tudo de novo)

"_Ja estou na metade do ,Gaara-kun."_

_"Adeus,Ino"_

**_I scream into the night for you_**_  
_**_Don't make it true_**_  
_**_Don't jump_**_  
_**_The lights will not guide you through_**_  
_**_They're deceiving you_**_  
_**_Don't jump_**_  
_**_Don't let memories go_**_  
_**_Of me and you_**_  
_**_The world is down there_**

**_Out of view_**

**_Please,don't jump_**

_(Eu grito na noite por você _  
_Não torne isso verdadeiro_  
_Não pule_  
_As luzes não irão guiá-la _  
_Elas estão enganando você _  
_Não pule _  
_Não deixe ir as memórias _  
_De mim e de você_

_O mundo está lá em baixo_  
_Fora de vista_

_Por favor,não pule)_

O garoto coloca o pe pra fora.

-NAAAOOO,GAAAAARA!

-Ino?

.Ja e tarde demais.

-Nao,Gaara,nao.

-Adeus.

**_I don't know how long_**

**_I can hold you so strong_**

**_I don't know how long_**

_(Eu não sei por quanto tempo _  
_Posso segurar-lhe tão forte _  
_Eu não sei por quanto tempo)_

_-_Gaara,eu te amo.

-Ino...-as lagrimas escorriam.

Just take my hand

I'll gave you the chance

Don't jump

(Segure minha mão  
Eu te dou uma chance  
Não pule)

-Gaara...

-Ino,nao...

-Baka,nao me deixe.

Ino beija o ruivo.

-Por favor,Gaara,aishiteru!

**_I scream into the night for you_**_  
_**_Don't make it true_**_  
_**_Don't jump_**_  
_**_The lights will not guide you through_**_  
_**_They're deceiving you_**_  
_**_Don't jump_**_  
_**_Don't let memories go_**_  
_**_Of me and you_**_  
_**_The world is down there_**

**_Out of view_**

**_Please,don't jump_**

_(Eu grito na noite por você _  
_Não torne isso verdadeiro_  
_Não pule_  
_As luzes não irão guiá-la _  
_Elas estão enganando você _  
_Não pule _  
_Não deixe ir as memórias _  
_De mim e de você_

_O mundo está lá em baixo_  
_Fora de vista_

_Por favor,não pule)_

_-_Eu sou um ,Ino.

-Nao...!

O ruivo se jogou na noite.

**_And if all that can't hold you back_**

**_I'll jump for you_**

_(E se você não puder mais voltar atrás_  
_Eu pulo por você!)_

Ino pulou atras de seu amor.

_PROLOGO**_**

**-2 meses depois-**

**-Hospital de Konoha-**

-Gaara,Ino,voces ja se recuperaram das ir daqui a uma semana.

-Valeu, mesmo,TenTen,Kiba,se nao fosse por voces nao estariamos aqui.

-Somos bombeiros.E nosso trabalho.

-Gaara,me promete que nunca mais faz isso.

-Eu prometo,Ino.

_PROLOGO **ALTERNATIVO_**

-Kiba!Eles se jogaram!

-Pega,TenTen!Akamaru!Pega o biscoito!

O cao,agil como uma raposa,pegou o biscoito e Ino.

Gaara caiu na rede,mas bateu com a cabeca no chao.

-Nao.

Ino caiu da boca de Akamaru.

-Ah, morreram.

No dia seguinte,eles foram enterrados juntos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_OWARI!_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
